


What I see is Beautiful

by Fanphasegirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl
Summary: Rocket Raccoon is a tough, hard, bad ass who never takes shit from anybody. Get him drunk and he might just poor his heart out the blast your face in. You would be surprised by the things he feels-or needs. But when he gets lucky enough to run into the only girl who ever out ran him with a bounty on her head, he may find that she may not need him to be drunk to get him to open up. Her name is Tempestas, its latin for storm.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	What I see is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics may or may not exist in the story. Mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these types of topics are suicide, murder, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Author's note: I own nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them so bear with me. Feel free to check out k some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.

Another day, another shit mood that made the rare, intelligent, raccoon-looking alien, weapons specialist want nothing more than to blow up everything that aggravated him. Since that meant everything in the room, the circumstances only aggravated him more. The situation was as it had always been. Stupid, punk, man-whore of a leader Peter Quill managed to screw over the entire team on what should have been a damn _simple_ mission.

1.Go to one rich planet in the far end of the district we were currently staying in.  
2.Get back some kidnapped pipsqueak princess with a spoiled attitude.  
3.Survive the spoiled squirt and the inevitable stupidity that comes with her.(Mainly since she loved animals and would want to squeeze, smother, and practically all out molesting Rocket; which he wouldn’t take lying down.)  
4.Finally, turn the gang of rouge NOVA ex-trainees pretending to still be part of the force to the real authorities and get 600,000 units.

But nooooooo. Even in the midst of a fight with a Capaloexium Beast, things had to be typical for them. Due to Peter Quill having to show off and try to get laid. At least, in the spiritual sense. Once a flirt, always a flirt. Despite certain knowledge. The knowledge that he understood fully well Gamora was more than willing to fuck him. As she had done the last mission. And one before that. And the one before that. Love they called it. _HA!_ Rocket laughed. Partly scoffing as he did so. Attempting to mock only to be ignored with the small exception of Quill tossing a raspberry the trash panda’s way. Which is were the technician would become lost but thought.

More often than not thinking, _It was how they worked out their relationship, sure. But no one could ever give themselves completely to the other._

Then again what did he know? He was a monster; the only one like him to boot. Hell even Drax had managed to fall in love all over again. He met some pen pal from one of his fan clubs that formed in their honor after the team saved the galaxy. In the end, even Rocket couldn’t make a joke about it. It was too touchy a subject. Hey- Even he can be a nice guy...for a price. In the end, keeping his scoff at the ready so he could leave with a seeming dissatisfied shake of his head.

Meanwhile, Quill wasn’t allowed to talk to any of his ‘special fans’ cause Gamora was crazy jealous…and violent. Neither bothers Quill the way it probably should have. Leaving Rocket to call him a masochist. Groot would try to defend the leader. Only to surrender after his life long friend assured him it was meant as a term of endearment.

After it was all said and done, they only wound up with 5,000 units and a crap load of Capaloexium shit all over them. Once Quill and Rocket finally got done arguing and everyone had taken their showers, the guardians decided to go for a trip around town. Drax would take newly grown sapling Groot with him to shop for the nights meal. Inspiring Rocket to avoid it by bar hopping. Deciding it would be more beneficial to drink ‘til he passed out. Not particularly concerned about consequences this go around.

They had trackers on everyone so all they would have to do is wait to see when the usually red dot turned pink; signaling his unconscious state. A little bonus Rocket had tricked his beloved invention out to do. However, one time they all went to a sleezy hotel prior to his commitment to Gamora. The rest of the team had ended up following Star-lord’s dot and found him naked on the floor. Three other women getting dressed to leave. After that, the trackers became programed to turn blue when a certain button on each of their clothing was pressed.

All were strategically hidden and reachable so not to as Gamora, oh so delicately puts, “Vanquish the mood like a sun being sucked into a black hole”.

After wandering around, Rocket had found a small simple bar on the far end of the town, down a dark secluded alley. Just then, a message was sent to his holo-screen. It only stated that Quill wanted to stay in town for about a week. Rocket blinked at the words. Continuing his walk. Somewhat surprised they were currently staying to recuperate and gather supplies for that long. Eager to take advantage.

The blinking of the main sign distracted Rocket long enough to dismiss whatever he was previously focused on. It was called- and he had to try so hard not to laugh at this- Mooner’s Divine Shine. He was told by some locals it had the strong **good** stuff that was hard to find. Making it all the more satisfying to chug. 

Fast forward to Rocket currently on his 3rd heavy drink knowing full well his years as a drinker made him need more to get as wasted as he wanted. Ignoring everyone who wasn’t at the variety of playing tables. The bar itself was loud. Not to mention small. Almost a literal hole-in-the-wall. All the men were so full of themselves. The woman were wanting to be filled- with something else besides booze. Rocket was just about to pay and get out of there when suddenly, beside him, music started playing from behind the bar seating making him look to a girl.

“Hellooooo Mooner’s Divine Shine drunkiesss”, she yelled as she stood on top of the table. A shot in her right hand.

Rocket felt his eyes widen. The female in front of him peeking his interest instantly. He looked her up and down. Studying every detail he could observe. Feeling the tingle of a drunken fun state making his vision almost double. Which, when looking at certain spots, wasn’t so bad. Which parts? No clue. But why turn down a great opportunity that could have some positive exposure if one just had an imagination?

The mysterious female had black hair showering downward to her waist. Shimmering as though it had stars sprinkled in her locks. Her body wasn’t skinny but it wasn’t too big either. She was also tall. Her tits were perky in the relaxed, fitted, orange, tummy revealing shirt she wore. On it, was a picture of what looked to be his face. She had her ass pressing out behind her in a flowing matching orange mini skirt as she struck a pose. Her legs were think with firm muscle; telling Rocket she was a fighter. Her black, strap, transparent heels only added to the ‘pop’ in her calves. At first glance, she looked Terran. Like Quill- but with a tan. Even looking at her there was something…different. Almost- familiar. Needless to say- she was cute. Sexy; no. But very cute. Rocket preferred them that way anyhow, they tended to be less trouble and more honest.

While in his mind, he heard her announce, “I’m bored, so let’s do a song!” 

Rocket had a hard time telling if she was drunk, but he was too curious now. Finally, the music that had been playing in the background came into focus for Rocket. It was one of those old songs Quill always listened to. This one, he knew to be the one called “Come and Get Your Love”. Very catchy, but also very repetitive. In simple terms it was perfect to sing to when you are completely wasted. Which most of the audience was. Either way, the smaller guardian had to shake his head. Quill’s music could be pretty ‘hit-or-miss’ for him. While some songs were fun to listen to as the ring-tailed pilot worked, others gave him a pounding headache. Mix that in with Quill’s constant apparent need to shout along with the music- day in, day out- and Rocket could just bite someone. Meanwhile, Groot loved the music and usually danced along during cleaning detail. Something that the current situation reminded him of.

The woman began to sing and whenever there was an echo she pointed to the hostage audience. The many aliens lifting their drinks, repeating the words previously spoken, and chugging a swig. It was obvious everyone knew her. Rocket deciding she was either a local or she came here WAY too often. She shook her hips and used her left hand to run up and down her body. Shaking her hips, rolling her stomach, and bopping her head.

It was a very sensual type of dance. Rocket quirking an eyebrow at her. Never letting his eyes leave her frame. She also wasn’t too awful at singing, luckily. Regardless, the girl could put on a show. Rocket began to nod his own head to the rhythm when, suddenly, she was on her knees in front of him. Giving her shoulders a series of movements that encouraged her breasts to bounce with her body. Hair pulled to one side at the last bit.

“Come and get your love, Come and get your love, come and get your love now”, she sang. Eventually, she tapped her shot glass and jumped off. Taking the seat next to him as the rest of the bar finished up the song. Some continuing long after the fade out. She chugged down her drink and he STILL couldn’t figure out where the hell he had seen her.

“So what’s a cutie raccoon-y like you doing in a place like this? And without Groot no less?”  
Rocket’s eyes went wide as he stared at her in utter disbelief.  
“How do you know me? You look familiar”  
“Tempestas” she held out her hand for a shake, which he returned.  
“Can’t believe you can’t remember the cute lass you tried to turn in for a lousy 20,000 units.”

Suddenly it hit him. If it were a bomb he would be destroyed. This girl was a runaway princess who had been traded as a bride for a peace treaty. She was also the most feared warrior and was able to escape. Groot and he had been hired to bring her back but she was able to escape. She kept going on and on about not loving the man and even if it was for peace he deserved to be with a woman (or man) that could bring him the galaxy with a kiss. Eventually the two partners gave up on trying to bring her back. Not before promising to find Rocket again and show him “what he should have been chasing instead”. He never was able to figure out what she was talking about, only that he was pissed for a week after that. Now that he thought about it despite her attitude, she was the best girl he had ever met. Not too bitchy but not too sweet to let people walk all over her. She was tough and passionate; and for a while he had missed her. Although she was about 10 then; she had to be about 22 now.

“You look good” he commented with as much calm demeanor he could muster.  
“Thanks but I can’t hold a candle to your ringed tail much less all of you.” She smiled sweetly at him. Something twinkled in her eyes as he looked into them.

…€3….

The bar was almost empty as everything started to quiet down. Some people left more showed up but passed out. If you had asked him Rocket would have told you he never noticed. He and Tempestas had been speaking going on 3 and a half hours now. She mostly kept the conversation about him. What prisons he had been to and escaped lately. How he saved an entire planet and evidently the galaxy. So she was super close to him and by this point he knew she had been flirting.  
Probably trying to kill me to get back at me for all those years ago.  
“Is something wrong Sassy tail?” If there was one thing he could count on it was her sense of humor and quick wit. She gave him a new nickname every other time she spoke.  
“Why don’t you kill me already? That’s what you want isn’t it? I’m not some stupid thing. I know you can’t forgive me and knowing I’m this great guardian just pisses you off more.” What was he saying? That wasn’t sneaky at all. Now if that was her plan she would have no reason to keep up the charade. That was the thing about Tempestas; she made him as blunt and honest as she was. There was always something about her that made him get so open with her. One time she had called him vermin as a joke and he flipped just like the time he was on Knowhere fighting with Drax. He felt stupid and weak but she only smiled gently and said he didn’t need to feel ashamed to have someone to joke around with. Nevertheless she apologized and promised to stick to raccoon then kissed his muzzle. He had never felt so important to anyone-before or since.

“Oh my sweet Rocket how could you think such a thing? I’m not mad. You let me go that day. To be honest I’m proud of you and…well…since your this big hero…I figured I could just come out with it.” This peaked his interest.  
“Out with what?” she sighed and refused to make eye contact as she spoke. Her face going red and her lips going a little firm before parting to the words…  
“That I care about you and wanted to make sure you were doing ok. You never gave me details but I always knew you weren’t over your past. It hurts you somehow and I can’t help but worry.” Rocket stared at her again, his mouth a bit a gap and his eyes wide. He could respond he just felt his chest ping. She cared. Even after all these years she recognized him, worried about him, looking at that shirt and her color scheme it was obvious that she even thought about him…frequently. Suddenly without hesitation he kissed her cheek. She turned to face him looking him in the eyes at last. They were similar to Quill’s only instead of one color around the pupil they were mid change between red and a relaxed shade of pink. It was how you could tell what she was feeling. Kinda like mood eyes-real valuable on the black market.  
“So I take it now you’re gonna show me what I should be chasing now eh?” Rocket asked with a cocky grin; she loved it when he acted like a cocky bastard. It always made her laugh when she could beat down his ego a few notches.  
“If you let me…I can do so much more than that.” She leaned in and started to kiss him on his mouth. They got into a heavy make out as she brought her right hand up to his face her left hand snaking behind him grabbing at…his….GUN! Suddenly he pulled away instinct taking over.  
“What the hell?! I knew it! You just wanna play me for a fool!”  
“Will you stop being so paranoid!? I was just trying to take it off you so I could get a good grab at that tight ass of yours.” Rocket felt his face heat up. One because he was embarrassed for being an ass and two because of what she had said. He had dated in the past but never got to do any fun stuff. In fact his ex’s started a destroy Rocket club and tried to kill him.  
“Oh.” He couldn’t say anything else. Tempestas lifted an eyebrow and smirked while shaking her head.  
“Look if you don’t want to keep going fine I’ll leave, otherwise I can throw you on this bar table and get you hotter than super nova.” At this point he was surprised she could still talk to him like this but then again in the back of his mind he knew why. It pained him but it was pretty hopeful. He put his blaster at his feet and leaned back in. Temp only smiled and met him half way. She was able to keep going as if he never crashed the mood. Every bit of what she had been talking about was flowing into his head. Every star, every planet, every shining light thing had been poured into him with just this kiss. As promised, temp wasted no time in getting a lock on his ass picking him up and sitting him in her lap. Never breaking the kiss keeping a firm, squeezing –oh god- possessive grip on his rear.  
He picked up the aggression in his lip locking, licking her lips in attempt to gain entrance. She allowed but quickly began sucking on his wet, moist tongue. Rocket broke the kiss again. A trail of saliva connected them a moment as they panted; gazing into each other. This was it. This is what he had always wanted. It may never go farther than this but at least she wouldn’t try to kill him after. Then a voice went off in his head what if she didn’t feel anything more than lust. It wasn’t true- she loved him. He knew it; she never said it not even when she was ten but she always showed it. The way she help him, grabbed his hand, or said his name. It felt..so…right.  
“My place or yours?” Rocket asked not knowing how people did crap like this.  
“Your choice.”  
“Mine then”  
“Fine, that way you can’t hit and run”  
…<3….  
It was a simple room. Small enough for at least three or four people. It was cozy and was all Rocket’s. They were alone and even if someone did come back it was sound proof. Had to be with all of his constant mechanical tinkering. Without thinking he pressed a button on his belt. Just in case the mood got heavy.  
“Cute” Tempestas said not really caring about the room. She was never the patient type. If she wanted something she would get it as soon as she was able.  
“Not meant to be but thanks” Rocket was pretty tense but figured it rude to not respond.  
“So…” Temp started. “Whats on your mind?”  
“What do you mean?” she didn’t answer and Rocket didn’t need her to.  
“You said you knew there was something in my past what kinda stuff?” he asked.  
“Nothing specific. I have dreams once and a while. Machines, bright, blinding lights, and scary noises. That kinda thing.” She looked away, her face serious. “Something kept popping up. 89P13. Your subject code. I also noticed…you don’t like turning your back to me.”  
“Ya well…” He couldn’t finish. What could he say? She kicked off her shoes as she spoke next.  
“What are you hiding from me?” Rocket looked at her. He trusted her. So starting now, this was how he would do it. No more secrets. If he wanted to open his heart to her, one night or not, he needed to know. Why him? What is it about him? He walked over to the foot of his bed, took a deep breath and began stripping his tight suit.

Rocket did his best to keep his breathing even. It wasn’t her fault that she had a dream, much less one that resulted in her having questions about his past and the events that led up to the main points of his life today. It was obvious even to him that she really cared about him. Normally he didn’t like being called raccoon or rodent or vermin, but with her it was different. When she said it she made a joke out of it but whenever she called him raccoon. There is always this longing endearment in her voice-and some mystical shine in her eyes when she looked at Rocket. So he stood there with his back to her and stripped himself of his everyday suit. Leaving himself in his boxers exposed so that she could see the one thing he hoped she never would….his back. All the patches were fur could no longer grow and black wires sticking out. He felt his heart sink as he tried his best to keep his breathing even.

What would she do? What will she say? 

Rocket tightened his fists and shut his eyes harder than he needed to. He heard her move closer to him and prepared himself- for what he didn’t know, he just didn’t want it to hurt. She reached out and lightly pressed her fingers to his back at the start of where it all showed he was a monster at the edge closest to his neck. Tempestas took one second to see if Rocket would stop her before she began to feel around the area. Even now, like this, she loved him so deeply. His mind and his body as one were the picture of perfection. Even if he was a raccoon, he was her precious Rocket and damn did he send her to the deepest depths of the galaxy.

Her hands are so gentle. Rocket thought as he shivered under her touch. Trying so hard to relax so not to give Tempestas the wrong impression. 

“Am I hurting you?” she asked.  
Shit, thought Rocket, why can’t I just be honest with how I feel?  
“N-no, I was j-just…um…you know.”  
“Does it feel weird?”  
“No…just different.”  
“Oh.”  
He couldn’t see her face, but Rocket was certain she was concerned or unsure if she should continue. Just then, her movements became more confident and sensational. Now she was even using her whole hand as she would lightly rub up his spine and gracefully glide to the left followed by a slide to the right then back down again. The movements were unpredictable but there was still a pattern to the way she moved her hand on him.  
Rocket shifted and finally started to relax. The sweet touch and smooth tone Tempestas used only adding to the flip flop feeling in his stomach and to heavy beating of his heart. His breath hitched a bit as he held back a groan.

Damn this feels so good. So loving, so true, so…arousing. Uh oh. Just then the bulge in his boxers was beginning to show. As if there was some kind of cue, Tempestas gave a light butterfly kiss to Rocket’s back where her hand had first touched if Rocket remembered correctly. For some reason his mind was starting to fog, his mouth drying, and his vision blurred. It didn’t take him long to realize that he had started to tear up. 

“T-Temp?”  
“Yes”  
It wasn’t a question. Rocket knew that whatever Temp was doing, she was doing it because she wanted to and that made him tear up more. Her kisses started going all over the place in the same ways as her hand. As he heard the sound of the air sealing between her lips and his skin she moved her hands up his fury arms and to his shoulders. She rubbed and messaged them lightly, only to go over and down to the top of his chests. Her lips carrying an exhilarating heat up closer to his neck has she traveled up and to the left side. Just when he thought she would stop she kissed his cheek. Rocket was so caught into what she was doing he turned his head slightly towards her, lifting his head so his nose could catch a whiff of her hair. Breathing in deep Rocket let his breath out in one long blissful sigh as Tempestas moved up to his ear and followed suite.

Damn it. Why does she smell so different than any other woman? Why is it so captivating and…dare I say…comforting. I just don’t get it. I know I love her. I know she loves me. So why do I feel like she can never be mine? Or rather….that she shouldn’t be.

“Rocket? You know don’t you?”  
“Sure. B-but could you….say it anyways?”  
Even though he had everything right in front of him here and know he still wanted to-needed to hear say it. Even if it was just one time. Even if she took it back and claimed she never meant it. Just this once. Temp wrapped her arms around Rocket and squeezed him in a light but secure embrace. One soft long whisper filled with a heart stopping, tear drying tone; the very kind he had always dreamt about.

“I love you. I love you to the Groot and back my sweet sassy raccoon.”  
Just like that Rocket stopped dead cold looked straight out in front of him with a straight look on his face and said, “Wait. Is that a parody of something?”  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s an Earth thing you wouldn’t understand.”  
“You mean-“  
“Ya ya ya…the universe has many names for it so don’t even try correcting me bounty boy.”

Temp giggled letting rocket feel the up and down movement in her shoulders, but more importantly-her breast. They rubbed right up on him, giving him the opportunity to be reminded about his little blaster.

Shit. Now Temps got me calling my own junk by little. It should have been big blaster dammit. Yaaaaeh that’ll make her beg.

Just then Temp moved her hands down to Rocket’s and grabbed his hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“So….where do we go from here Bomb Master?” more crazy nicknames- great, he thought.  
“W-w-well….w-we cooould um…m-make l-l-love. Since I… oh damn…love you to?”  
That was all Temp needed before she grabbed Rocket’s chin with her left hand and guided his mouth to hers.  
∞  
Letting her right hand duck into the hem of Rockets boxers she moaned a little. Rocket removed the annoying piece of clothing and turned to face his new love as she pushed him up onto his bed and got on top using her arms to support herself. Rocket bit her lip forcing her to open her mouth. Temp was never one to let Rocket just have his way, if he wanted it bad enough he would work for it. It was one of the first things she noticed about him- and loved.  
“G-god. You’re so....oh….just….damn” Rocket kept fighting against the devious tongue of his lover all hope of talking strangled.  
“PFFT..hehe” Temp had been trying to hold in a giigle when Rocket noticed what she was laughing at. His face got red under his fur; so much that if he could he would have caught fire.  
“W-Whats so F-funny about my big boy?”  
“Its…different. I have never seen one before so..” she again contained a giggle.  
“Don’t get the wrong idea it’s….great…but its kinda, well you know.”  
“Enlighten me” he snapped with a frowned shy face doing his best not to pout.  
“Don’t know how to explain it but I’m sure your little blaster packs a bigger punch than your bounty gun.”  
“It’s a blaster…AND MY JUNK IS NOT A LITTLE BLASTER!” He didn’t even know why he shouted the last part. Before he could continue or debate she kissed him again and made it deeper. Faster, passionate, hungry; she was all over him making him anxious. His body was getting hotter, happy to finally be able to have someone this way. Shaking and shivering Temp continued her ministrations, careful not to put too much of her weight on her beloved asshole.  
“Hmm that’s it darling…your….so good…at this.”  
It was becoming too much for both of them. Rocket pulled up on her shirt. She let him take it off. He groaned when he saw she wore a second one. He took that one off, dedicated to get to the part of her he really wanted to see. A matching orange bra…go figure. Then he began stripping her of her skirt and found orange cheeky silk lace panties. He couldn’t stop himself he ground his hips up to her grinding just below her breasts due to the height difference. She grinded her chest deviously as she moved down kissing him all the way till she gave his hard-on a firm stroke in her perky well rounded breasts. He propped himself up on his arms and watched as she made quick, hard gestures on him; Working him. He grabbed bits of her hair and pushed on her head. It didn’t take long for her to oblige. She licked his tip, then sucked it all while she continued from her previous engagements. Rocket threw his head back a bit. Panting and moaning as she got rough and faster on his sensitive erection. The pressure was building and just when he was so close moaning, groaning and even whimpering with intense need- she pulled away.  
“W-what…” Words were proving difficult to form for Rocket.  
“Just want to have your consent…and swap ideas.”  
After a while of just panting, Rocket finally understood what she meant.  
“Isn’t me acting like a cheap whore for you consent enough?”  
“Not if you’re drunk or looking for a one night stand.”  
“I-I haven’t had much reputation with commitment have I?” she shook her head no as a response.  
“I-I told you…I love you”  
“You also said there were other princesses.”  
“It’s a job.” He tried.  
“It’s a disaster.” She shot back.  
A short awkward pause later he spoke again.  
“I wanna make love with you and I want to wake up with you. This bed….belongs to you and me. This is our place now.” He just went with his gut and wasn’t sure he was doing it right until she started tugging his boner, forcing him to suddenly remember they were in the middle of something.  
“I’m into a lot of things. Mainly cuz I have never had occasion, so if theres something you like- don’t be shy to ask or do.” This had him throwing his head back, barley able to give much thought to her words. To be honest it just registered as beg for me baby…so he did.  
“Oh shit sweety…please it hurts like this…I need you..want you…please….I..gotta..” He spoke in between pants. He didn’t even care what he looked like at this point, but he must have been appealing somehow because right away she had her mouth on him, sucking, kissing, and teasing. She moaned and hummed once she took him all the way in; vibrations shaking him to his core as well as his lower region. He finished with a low, desperate groan and a soft but firm pull on her hair. Just when he was coming down from his high suddenly BOOM! His door was knocked down and in the now giant whole in the wall stood his partners in newly reformed crime. Peter had whispered something about Gamora paying up on the bet while she had what Rocket could only assume was her blush. Drax had his knife ready to fight, and Groot was in lead with the look of a shamed mother. Meanwhile Rocket felt over exposed and tried to cover up- not realizing instead of his sheets he was using Temp’s shirt.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?” Rocket finally managed.  
“Forgive us friend when the light for your aid went off we-“ Drax was cut off.  
“I pressed the ‘getting my sex on’ light not the ‘help I’m in trouble’ light.”  
“I am Groot” Answered Groot; which translated into “Would we be here if you had pressed the right button?”  
“AH SCREW YOU GUYS- I...it…was an accident” Finally he had to admit he goofed how could he not? Suddenly Temp got up off the bed and stood proud (and naked). Rocket was sure she was gonna leave but then...  
“Hi I am Tempestas; Rocket’s Girlfriend and lover. It’s an honor to meet the other ‘assholes’ as you are often described as by the N.O.V.A. Core.” Holding her hand out to the others only Peter was brave enough to touch her knowing what had gone on. As Rocket sat watching he swore he felt like he was on fire.


End file.
